YOURE STILL THE ONE
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: Song-fic "you're still the one" de Shania Twain.  Edward lleva a Bella a un lugar especial y recuerdan cada momento que han pasado juntos...


**YOURE STILL THE ONE**

**BELLA POV  
><strong>Hoy mi Edward me habia prometido llevarme a algun lugar especial solo que según el era una sorpresa. No tenia absolutamente ninguna idea de cual era la sorpresa que me tenía sin embargo estaba muy contenta porque no importaba el lugar si no aquella personita con la iba a estar: Edward.

Me vesti con un lindo vestido azul que Alice me compró e intente caminar lo más lento que pude para ir con mi amado…

-Hola hermosa- me dijo cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, como siempre tan guapo y atento me dio la mano y la beso. En ese momento pensÉ que si todavia fuese humana me hubiera sonrojado hasta estallar no solo por sus hermosas palabras si no porque su mirada era bastante fugaz.

-Hola guapo- contesté siguiendole el juego. Rodó los ojos y me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo. Definitivamente los besos que ahora me daba no se comparaban ni la mitad con los que me daba cuando era una fragil humana.

Me cortó el pensamiento y el beso tomandome la mano con la suya, no sin antes darme un pequeño y caluroso (litera) beso en la palma.

Nos subimos a su volvo y me llevo a un prado que se parecia mucho al nuestro pero era mas bello, tambien habia una cascada y pequeños animalitos como conejos paseaban. No tenia miedo pues el sabor de estos no me resultaba para nada agradable.

Edward pusó una mesa arreglada como para una cena con todo y champagne lo cual se me hizo totalmente comico ya que ninguno de los dos ibamos a probar nada de eso.

-Es una broma privada Bella– dijó al leer mis pensamientos. Sonreí y le di un beso. – Bailemos– me dijo no como orden más bien coMo una suplica. Y asentí.

Comenzamos con musica clasica tipico de Edward pero despues recorde una canción que yo quería dedicarle asi que corte el beso y fui directo a la computadora intente que mi escudo no delatara nada de lo que iba a hacer porque era mi sorpresa.

Y comenzo la canción mientras yo veía pasar en mi mente todos esos momentos maravillosos con el… con mi perfecto edward…

**When I first saw you, I saw love.  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<br>And after  
>all this time, you're still the one I love.<strong>

_Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor  
>y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor<br>y después  
>todo este tiempo, aún eres el único que amo<em>

-Te amo y siempre seras el unico mi amor desde aquel momento, la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que te senti eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – comence a decirle todo lo que pensaba mientras que dejaba que viera de nuevo las imágenes a traves de mi mente.

**Looks like we made it  
>look how far we've come my baby<br>We might a took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<strong>

_Parece que lo hicimos  
>Mira cuan lejos hemos llegado bebe<br>Deberiamos tomar el largo camino  
>supimos que llegaríamos algun día allí<em>

-Hemos llegado tan lejos pequeña despues de todos los obstaculos que nos ha puesto el destino y aunque no siempre creimos que nuestro lugar fuera estar juntos… estamos aquí, llegamos después de todo- me dijo antes de rosar sus labios con los mios.

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong**

_Ellos dijeron, "apuesto a que nunca lo harán"  
>Pero mírennos esperando<br>Aún estamos juntos, aún fuertes_

- A pesar de que muchos no querian que nuestro amor no se lograria e intentaron destruirnos… como me gustaria que nos vieran juntos y cada vez más fuertes que nunca te amo Edward…

**You're still the one  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>You're still the one  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>

_Aún eres el único  
>aún eres el único por el que yo corro<br>el único al que le pertenezco  
>aún eres el único que quiero para vivir<br>aún eres el único  
>aún eres el único que amo<br>el único con el que sueño  
>tu eres el único al que le doy el beso de buenas noches<em>

**-**Eres el unico, siempre el unico al que le pertenezco, el unico por el cual mi vida con poco sentido se convirtio en lo que mas valoro el unico por quien corro y hasta vuelo…

-Tu eres la unica que me inspiro a seguir la unica por la que pude seguir viviendo en estas noches oscuras eres mi luna la unica con la que hubiera soñado de haberte conocido vivo la unica con la que despertaria todas las mañanas. Te amo Isabella Cullen

**Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'<strong>

_No hay nada mejor  
>Pasamos las desavenencias juntos<br>Estoy contenta que no hayamos escuchado  
>Mira lo que nos hubiéramos perdido<em>

-Edward gracias por todo me has dado todo con solo estar conmigo nada nos pudo separar. Volveria a pasar todo con tal de terminar como ahorita juntos no hubiera perdido nada pues estas aquí conmigo.

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong  
>You're still the one<br>You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're still the one I want for life  
>You're still the one<br>You're still the one that I love  
>The only one I dream of<br>You're still the one I kiss good night**

_Ellos dijeron, "apuesto a que nunca lo harán"  
>Pero mírennos esperando<br>Aún estamos juntos, aún fuertes  
>Aún eres el único<br>aún eres el único por el que yo corro  
>el único al que le pertenezco<br>aún eres el único que quiero para vivir  
>aún eres el único<br>aún eres el único que amo  
>el único con el que sueño<br>tu eres el único al que le doy el beso de buenas noches_

Seguimos con nuestra maravillosa velada… sabiamos que jamas terminaria y estuviesemos en donde estuviesemos siempre seria juntos durante toda la eternidad asi es como debia de ser.

**Hola chicas pues aquí les dejo un song-fic mas y espero que les guste vuelvo a escribir despues de tanto jaja las quiero pequeñas lectoras la cancion es you're still the one de Shania Twain. Dejenme un review porfavor! Jaja aquí abajito.**


End file.
